


Tease

by anemic_cinema



Series: A Little Friendly Negotiation [4]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn is a bit of a tease, and it drives Daryl crazy (in the best way).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

“The fuck're you doin'?”

Glenn glanced over at Daryl. The older man was bleary eyed from sleep, and was looking kinda cute with his mussed up hair and confused expression on his face. “What does it look like? I'm getting dressed.”

“I can see that, jackass. I mean, what the fuck are you doin' putting those on!” Daryl pointed at the black mesh panties (the ones with the lace around the waist and red roses around the leg holes) that Glenn was pulling up his legs. The younger man shrugged.

“They're clean.”

“Goddamn it, you are the worst.”

“What?” Glenn gave him an innocent look, “ I need clean underwear and these are pretty comfortable.”

“You know that kinda shit drives me up the wall. How the fuck am I supposed to do the shit I gotta do when all I can think of is you wearing them panties?” Daryl reached out and grabbed at Glenn's ass. The younger man slapped his hand away and waggled his finger at him.

“Now, now, you can control yourself. I got firewood duty and then I have to help Dale with the RV. You can grab at me later.” 

“You can bet your sweet ass I'm gonna do more than grab at you when I get you to myself! Fuck, you really are gonna be the death of me.” Daryl flopped over dramatically, flinging his arm over his face. 

“Oh really?” Glenn bent down and kissed him. Daryl threw his arms around him and pulled him down, hugging him close. “Hey! I'm serious, I gotta get going. And don't you have shit you gotta do?”

Daryl groaned. He'd promised Carol he'd help her haul laundry, and then he had to be on watch. While those chores weren't difficult, the idea of getting out of the tent while he had the most perfect human being ever made in his arms was not what he wanted to do. “Damn it..”

“I know hon, I know. I'd rather stay in here all day snuggled up with you too.” Glenn kissed him again and sat up. He grabbed his increasingly dirty and torn looking pants and pulled them on over the delicate panties. While it was true that his stash of clean underwear was looking pretty low, the opportunity to drive Daryl crazy all day by wearing the panties was too exciting to pass up. 

“I'm gonna get you for this.” Daryl said, still sprawled on his sleeping bag. “You're gonna regret ever messing with me.”

“I'm totally terrified. Seeya later hon.” Glenn ducked as he put on his baseball cap and exited the tent, Daryl's balled up dirty socks whizzing by his head. 

*******

The laundry that day was a bit of an assembly line operation. Andrea was in the bathrooms, using the running water in the shower to wash and scrub the laundry, then she would hand over the dripping and rather heavy laundry basket to Daryl, who hauled it over to the lines Carol had strung up. Daryl had agreed to help while in a fit of good mood, and was now regretting it. He'd never realized just how much dirty laundry a group of people could produce. Andrea was overjoyed at him helping out though, and let him know so every time he brought the basket back to her.

“It's about time some of you men helped out with this.” She said, wringing out a shirt and tossing it into the basket.

“Now don't you start with me. What are you, some sorta feminist?” The wet towel that connected with his face answered that.

“Damn right! Now get that basket out of here before I turn you into target practice.”

Daryl chuckled. Andrea was alright. He lifted up the basket and walked over to the laundry lines. Carol was in charge of hanging up the laundry, and took the basket from him. “Thanks for the help Daryl.”

He shrugged. “Don't mention it. It's more entertaining than being on watch.” The older man looked around the campground. He could see Glenn not too far away, bringing an armful of wood to where the main fire was situated. The younger man looked up and saw Daryl, and gave him a little wave. Daryl waved back, a smile growing on his face. It was soon turned into a slack jawed expression, as Glenn decided that the best way to drop off the kindling was to bend at the waist, his ass pointed in Daryl's general direction. Carol looked over at Daryl, and laughed. 

“You're gonna let flies in if you don't close your mouth.” 

Daryl snapped his mouth shut and began throwing the wet laundry up on the line. 

*******

When Daryl took his post on top of the RV, Glenn was already there helping Dale replace yet another part in what Daryl considered to be a waste of time shitmobile. Not only did the RV guzzle gas like crazy, but it was constantly needing fiddling and repairing. As far as he was concerned, Dale would be better off abandoning the heap and finding another vehicle. Hell, you couldn't throw a stone without hitting an abandoned car with the keys still inside it. 

Keeping a look out over the campground was difficult, because all Daryl wanted to do was to watch Glenn working. He looked so serious and focused when he helped Dale out with the RV, like he was determined to learn everything he could about repairing it. He couldn't explain it, but it made him feel happy and warm inside to see him like that. Daryl knew people looked at Glenn like he wasn't much, with his gangly limbs, boyish face, and goofy smile. But he knew different. He knew how smart and how passionate Glenn was, and how strong he was deep down. It made Daryl feel like he was privy to the best secret in the world.

Dale ran into the RV for something or other (Daryl wasn't paying any attention to him), and Glenn looked up at him, smiling lasciviously. He brought his arms up and stretched with a groan, his shirt riding up a little. Daryl gulped when he saw the lacy waistband of the panties peeking out from Glenn's pants. He had to tear his gaze away, because just that little peek was threatening to make him harder than a motherfucker. “Oh, I am gonna get you.” Daryl hissed under his breath, biting at his fingernails to ease the tension.

*******

The sun was setting by the time Glenn got back to their tent. Daryl had set up a small fire in front of it, and was messing with his arrow making stuff. Glenn sat down without grace by his side and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Hey. Sorry I'm late, Lori needed help with the dishes.”

Daryl carefully placed his things aside, and went into the tent. Glenn was about to say something when he saw the older man's calloused hand reach out from the flap and beckon to him. Grinning, Glenn crawled in. He was no more than halfway in when Daryl grabbed him and sat him on his lap. Giggling, he tossed off his baseball cap and threw his arms around Daryl's neck. “Happy to see me?”

“Wipe that smile off yer face,” Daryl was trying to sound serious, but it was hard to with Glenn smiling and laughing like that, “I should wring yer neck for what you've put me through today.”

“Aww, poor baby,” Glenn moved his hips in circles against the older man's lap. He could feel his erection pressing up against him. 

“Feel that?” Daryl thrust his hips against Glenn's ass.”I've been at half-fuckin'-mast all day because of you.”

“Then let me take care of it for you.” The younger man reached down to unzip his pants, but Daryl grabbed his wrist, not hard, but enough to communicate that he wanted to be in control right now. 

“No, not yet. I think I need to teach you a lesson first. What do you think would be appropriate?”

A devilish grin spread on Glenn's face. Daryl could be such fun when he let loose. “I think I need to be taken over your knee and spanked.”

The older man looked a little uneasy at the request. Glenn had never asked him to do something like that before, and the idea of laying his hands on him in any kind of way that wasn't gentle made him apprehensive. “You sure you want me to do that?” He asked quietly.

Glenn nodded enthusiastically. “Oh yes. I think it's the only way I'm gonna learn not to tease you so terribly.” He leaned in and whispered in his ear. “Don't worry. I trust you and I know you won't hurt me. If it gets too much, I'll tell you to stop.” 

Daryl kissed his neck softly. “Alright.” He nuzzled him, breathing in deeply the gorgeous smell of his skin. “Well, you'd better take them clothes off first.”

Glenn slid off his lap and stripped down to the panties. The polyester fabric hadn't been the most comfortable thing to wear in the humid Georgia heat, but it was paying off big time. He laid across Daryl's lap on his stomach, and looked back at him coyly. “I'm ready and willing to receive my punishment now.” Glenn punctuated that statement by wiggling his raised ass. 

“Jesus Christ,” Daryl muttered under his breath. He gripped the panties with both hands and with a hard yank, tore them apart. Glenn gasped and arched his back, delighted at the force behind Daryl's actions. His work-roughened hand caressed Glenn's round, pale ass, then drew away. The first slap was tentative, but enough to draw out a gasping moan from the young man's throat. The second was a little more confident, but still not very hard. Daryl watched Glenn's body language and listened to the sounds he was making, keeping an ear out for the command of “Stop.” Judging by the way Glenn was shuddering and pushing his ass up, Daryl figured he was doing a good job.

Emboldened, he brought his hand down a little harder. When it connected with Glenn's ass, it made a satisfying smack sound, and he cried out loud enough to make Daryl wonder how he'd explain the noises to the others. The last thing he needed was to have anyone think he was mistreating the kid. He repeated the motion, leaving a pink splotch the size of his hand on the pale skin. “You like that?” He asked, stroking the sensitive area. 

Glenn turned his head back and nodded furiously. “Unh-huh.”

“D'you want more? You think yer pretty little ass can take it?” The older man wasn't sure where he was getting the confidence to be so forceful. It was incredible what Glenn could bring out of him.

“Yeah,” Glenn panted out, “I can take it. I wanna feel your hand.” 

Smirking, Daryl brought down his hand over and over again on Glenn's ass. Glenn muffled his cries as best he could by biting down on the thin skin of his upper arm, spit trailing down and dripping onto the sleeping bag. Each time Daryl's hand connected Glenn's entire body lurched forwards, and he pushed back, eager for more. It was heavenly. The sting from each slap intensifying on his skin contrasted with the feeling of his cock rubbing up against the torn panties and the fabric of Daryl's pants was heavenly. 

“I think yer too into this,” Daryl growled, “this ain't gonna teach you not to be a little cocktease.” He landed a good hard smack on Glenn's ass to underline his point.

Glenn smiled against his arm, “Oh don't worry. I've learned my lesson.”

“Oh yeah?” Daryl ran his blunt, bitten down nails over the angry-looking marks on Glenn's ass. “Which is?”

A shiver of pleasure ran through Glenn. “Not to tease you all day until you're too distracted to think about anything other than getting your hands on me.” He spread his legs slightly. “Why don't I make it up to you?” He looked back at the older man. “Fuck me. Fuck me like you've been wanting to all day.” 

Daryl ran his hand up and down Glenn's back, the other gently stroking his reddened ass. “Then get the stuff we need and lets do it.”

Glenn crawled off of his lap to grab the backpack where they kept their “personal” supplies. He dug out a condom and lube, and tossed them to Daryl as he was undressing. “How do you want me?”

“On yer back, please.” The please did Glenn in. Daryl was such a gentleman, even when he was about fuck him senseless. He sprawled on his back and spread his legs open. The stinging sensation on his ass had mellowed to a burn, and the smooth fabric of the sleeping bag felt amazing against his sensitive skin. When Daryl lifted his ass up so he could pull off the torn panties and stuff one of their pillows underneath it to make it more comfortable for the both of them, a small hiss escaped Glenn's mouth. He was definitely going to have to be careful when he sat down the next day. 

Daryl frowned. “You ok? Do you need to stop?” He felt a real sense of worry that maybe he'd been too rough, and had injured Glenn in some way.

The younger man reached up and stroked his stubbly chin. “I'm fine. Just a little sensitive. You give a real good spanking.”

“Well, you asked for it. I mean...” 

Glenn smiled and grabbed his shoulders to pull him towards him. “I did. And you delivered.” He kissed him, his tongue flicking out against the other man's lips. “Now fuck me, please.”

Daryl nodded and pulled away. He squeezed out some lube onto his fingers, and began to stroke Glenn's hole. The younger man bit back a moan when he felt the two digits push inside him and curl upwards. Daryl slowly thrust them in and out of Glenn, getting him ready for his cock. When he was sure Glenn was good and ready, he rolled the condom down over his cock, slicked it up with lube, and pulled Glenn towards him by the hips. He was able to restrain himself, and slid into Glenn's perfect ass slowly, making sure that he was adjusting to the penetration. He was so tight, and Daryl didn't want to rush through it, even though the idea of just pounding into him straight away was mighty tempting after fighting back the urge all day to grab him, throw him up against a tree and have his way with him.

“Don't be gentle.” Daryl was so focused on the pleasure of being inside Glenn that he barely heard him speak up.

“What?” He looked down at Glenn. His cheeks were flushed, his lips were wet and parted, and his eyes were half-closed. He looked so perfect.

“I said, don't be gentle.” Glenn rolled his hips, pushing against Daryl, driving his cock deeper inside of himself. “I want you to fuck me like you own me.” 

Daryl nodded. “Whatever you want baby.” He gripped onto the prone man's shoulders and began to thrust his hips, slowly at first, then speeding up to a relentless rhythm. “Fuck you like I own you, unh?” He breathed out, his hands running down Glenn's chest and stomach.

“Y-yeah,” Glenn whimpered as Daryl took his cock in his hand and began to stroke him, “I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk right for days.” His words devolved into a moan as Daryl bent his legs towards his chest, allowing him to thrust his cock into his ass deeper. “Fuck! Oh fuck, Daryl, you feel so good inside me.” Daryl bent down and kissed him with abandon, their tongues sliding against one another, the both of them breathing in each other's breath. 

The only noises they were capable of were wordless gasps and moans. Daryl held Glenn close as he fucked him good and hard, just how Glenn had asked him to. His lower back began to ache from the strain, reminding him not so gently that he wasn't as limber as he used to be, but he didn't care. As long as he could give Glenn what he wanted, the aches and pain afterwards would be worth it.

When he felt Glenn's muscles start to flutter and contract around him, he sped up his hand, stroking Glenn's cock mercilessly as he pounded into him. “C'mon baby, I wanna see you cum all over yerself.” He whispered against Glenn's ear. He didn't have to wait long. Glenn came, his hips bucking against Daryl's, and Daryl's name on his lips, spilling out over and over again. 

Daryl stilled himself, and began to pull out. “No, don't.” Glenn sighed, his eyes shut. “I wanna feel you cum inside me.”

“But you've already-”

Glenn opened one eye and smiled up at him. “I know. I can take it. When I said fuck me like you own me I meant it. Use me to get yourself off.” 

The older man swallowed hard, and began to move again, carefully though. He watched Glenn's face for any signs of discomfort. As lovely as it was fucking him, he didn't want it to be at the cost of Glenn's well-being. At this slowed-down pace, it took a while for him to feel the gradual tensing within his being that announced a building orgasm, but it was worth it. Glenn pushed back against him, looking so pretty with his red cheeks and cum splattered on his stomach. “That's it. Cum inside me.” His head fell back with a grunt as Daryl's strokes became more erratic. “Fuck, just like that. I wanna feel you.” Those softly-spoken words pushed Daryl over the edge and he came, falling forward onto Glenn. His arms snaked underneath Glenn's back and encircled him. His skin was so soft and lovely to the touch, and holding him was perfection. 

Pressing his lips to Glenn's chest, Daryl pulled out of him. Glenn held him still, keeping him on top of him. It felt good to have Daryl's weight pressing down on him, like he was a safety blanket. 

“Was that ok?” Daryl sounded a little exhausted from the effort. 

“Mmm, it was more than ok.” Glenn grasped his face and pulled it up so he could kiss him. 

“You ain't hurtin' or nothin'?” Glenn shook his head. He was gonna be sore, but it was a kind of sore he didn't mind at all.

“Good.” Daryl sat up and stretched. His lower back protested, vehemently. “Fuck!” 

“You ok?” 

“It's just my back. I'm an old man compared to you, kid. I'm not as flexible as I used to be.” Daryl gave him a crooked smiled as he cleaned himself, and then Glenn up. “It was worth it though.”

Glenn bit his lower lip. “Lay down, I'll rub your back.”

“Aw, you don't have to do that.”

“Don't give me that bullshit. Lay down.”

Daryl raised his hands in surrender and laid down on his stomach. Glenn straddled his ass and began to rub his lower back, his thin fingers finding knots that Daryl wasn't even aware of and working them out. It was so soothing Daryl felt himself dozing in and out of consciousness. 

“Want me to pop your back?” Glenn asked as he dug his knuckles along the older man's spine.

Daryl looked up at him. “Sure.”

“Ok, breathe in and when I press into your back, breathe out.”

Daryl did as he was told, and when Glenn pressed his palms down and out on his lower back he exhaled with a “Oof.” He heard a worryingly loud crack. “Jesus fuck!”

“You ok?”

“Yeah, I dunno what the hell you just popped but it sure feels better now.”

Glenn patted his shoulder and climbed off of him. Wincing slightly, he laid down next to Daryl. “I'm definitely gonna be sore for the foreseeable future.”

Daryl rolled onto his side and scooted closer to him, laying his arm across the younger man's chest. “In a good way?”

Glenn smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Oh yeah.” He weaved his fingers in with Daryl's. “You did very well.”


End file.
